Cirkus
by Daisy Mea
Summary: A Circus of strains is touring through Tokyo this summer, and Seri Awashima's rebellious little sister, Sora, is a member. Chance events bring her to meet the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, and his clan. After the Circus arrives, local strains start to disappear. Sora confides in the men of HOMRA. The Blues investigate the disappearances. Seri doesn't want to lose her sister again.
1. Chapter 1: A Brief Introduction

**MIKOTO SUOH** lay on his back in a cell at the Blue's high-security dungeon. He was under investigation for being connected to gang violence against a group of strains – one of whom was also arrested and sitting in a cell only meters away. He lay for about an hour, during that time three other strains were arrested. The cot Mikoto was laying on was thin, and he could feel the copper springs against his back. Mikoto stared, unworried, sort of absentmindedly, and waiting to drift to sleep.

Suddenly a leg swung through the ceiling as if a person were coming through the concrete. In fact, someone was. It was a girl dressed in high waisted gym shorts and a white t-shirt was lowering herself into the cell. He heard muffled voices from within the wall, and then the girl dropped right onto Mikoto's chest. The girl gave a small shriek and threw herself onto the floor, looking up at him, horrified, through tousled blonde hair. She scrambled to her feet and tried to flip her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She bowed each time she said it. Then she turned her face back up, "Asahi! Asahi! This isn't her cell pull me back up!"

Silence.

Mikoto looked at the petite teenager in front of him. She had long, wavy blonde hair that was in a half-up messy bun. She had overgrown side bangs that hung into lilac colored eyes. Even though was thin, Mikoto could see lean muscles in her legs. She turned back to him with a red face. She shrugged and gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, I'm sorry."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"My friend is in a cell here, too. I was going to break her out. But um, we got the cell number wrong I guess…"

"Go back through the wall," Mikoto said shortly.

The girl explained, "That wasn't my power. I can take others' power by consuming their DNA."

Mikoto raised both eyebrows.

"Blood." The girl stated, "I drink their blood."

"Vampire?"

She laughed loudly, "No! I'm a strain. Sorry, thought that was implied. We are in jail for strains, right?"

Silence.

The girl shrugged and went to the bars, looking up and down the hallway.

"Ichika!" She called.

"Yeah?" Came the response.

"We fucked up!"

"Fuck!"

"Sorry,"

"Eh, they'll think of something…"

The girl turned back around and sat on the floor, her back against the bars and knees up to her chest. Mikoto laid back down, unbothered. He expected her to try to talk to him, but she didn't. They sat in silence for a while. Mikoto turned his head to look at her again. She was a pretty little thing; sun-kissed skin, long lashes, toned. Mikoto noticed the many scars along her legs. White lines, some larger than others, were scattered amongst the skin of her leg as if she had been sliced numerous times. She caught him staring and spread her legs out on the tiled floor, touching a scar.

"I'm a trapeze artist," she said, "these are from accidents."

"Trapeze?"

"Mhm. I'm here with the circus that's traveling through Tokyo. We'll be doing shows here for the next week."

Mikoto nodded. They were quiet for a moment. Then he asked, "How did you get into the building?"

"My sister works here. I came to 'visit'." She did air quotes with her fingers. Mikoto looked at her closely, wondering.

"Who is your sister?"

"Seri Awashima. And I'm Sora."

"Hmm," Was all he said. He could barely see the resemblance between the two. The cold, sharp-featured, curvaceous woman was related to this tiny friendly girl?

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Mikoto Suoh," he replied.

"Why are you in here?"

Mikoto paused, but closed his eyes and said, "Gang stuff."

"Did you do any of it?"

"No,"

She hummed in response. They were quiet again. Mikoto felt himself start to doze. Then a pop sound snapped him back to consciousness. A freckle-faced boy, maybe seven years old, with dark skin, dark hair, and green eyes had appeared. Sora stood up, grinning.

"Reo!"

"I came to get you!" He explained while hugging her around the waist.

"Well, we have to hurry! There are cameras and they'll know I'm up to something!"

"You just thought of that now?" Mikoto asked.

Sora shot him a look, "No. I said my sister works here. If I get caught, she'll think I was exploring too much, but not when someone else randomly ends up in a cell!"

Mikoto frowned at the bitterness in her voice. He watched the little boy, Reo, take Sora's hands. He took a deep breath then puffed out his cheeks, like he was both trying to blow the air out but keep it in at the same time. A large, clear bubble formed around the two, and with a perfect popping sound, the bubble popped as if it were made out of soap and they were gone.

* * *

**SORA AWASHIMA** gripped onto Reo's shoulder, after teleporting into the building from God knows how far away, the two of them into Ichika's cell and then outside of the gates was beginning to be too much for him. She felt him sway a little when they ran to the door.

"Ichika, is the coast clear?"

Her friend took a deep inhale. With senses like a hunter, she could pick up the faintest hint of a person's scent. Ichika opened her big, cat-like eyes and nodded.

"Ok, take Reo and go, I'll be right there." Before Ichika could argue, Sora turned down the hall. She ran past an empty security room with a ring of keys oh so foolishly left unattended. Sora made it to the hall of cells, a few strains curiously peeking their faces into the light to see. Sora twirled the keys around her finger, sauntering to Suoh's cell. He turned and looked at her when she paused at the door. She watched his face for the reaction - a slight rise in the eyebrows, a slight parting of the lips.

She smirked, "Are you too comfortable? Should I leave you here then?"

Her voice was flirtatious and it caused Suoh to raise his eyebrows a little higher. He sat himself up, the rusty cot screeching. Sora eyed him, still smirking. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the dim, gray light. When he stood he was taller and more muscular than she had thought. Heat radiated from him. She could feel it as he approached the bars. There was a pause and for a moment she felt her composure dwindle. But, a crooked smile graced Suoh's face. He dressed simply; in a white t-shirt and jeans. He shoved a hand into his pocket and gripped a bar with the other.

He shook the door, "Well?"

Sora unlocked the door and swung it open for him. The two of them locked eyes with devilish little smiles. Muffled shouts from the other side of the high-tech gates made the pair jolt into alertness. Sora grabbed Suoh by the wrist and ran him towards the gate. The first two cells were empty, so they split and went into either one, pressing themselves against the wall. The gate opened, and three men in the Blue's uniform raced inside. After they passed, Suoh and Sora quietly took off through the gate.

They maneuvered their way through the mazes of marble halls. The exit was so close, but the sound of stampeding feet was coming from the corner behind them, and orders were being shouted from the corner ahead of them. They froze in place. Suoh's hands were suddenly ablaze with wild flames, ready to fight.

Pop!

Reo and Ichika appeared. Reo puffed his cheeks again, a bubble formed around the group, and just like that they were on the corner outside of the Blue's headquarters. Reo collapsed, but Suoh caught his small body before it hit the ground.

"Oh no!" Sora gathered the small boy in her arms. "He's too young to teleport this many times, especially with so many people!"

More shouts came from within the gates of Scepter 4. Sora looked at Reo and then over her shoulder. She handed Reo to Ichika and shooed them. She needed to take the blame if they all ran their sentence would be greater. Even in the summer evening light, she could tell that all the lights went out in the building. Relief washed over her tense muscles.

"Sho," she muttered to Ichika. Her friend nodded, exhaling a breath that she had been holding in.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late."  
Sora turned to Suoh, "See ya,"

"Yeah…" he muttered back, "um…thanks…"

She winked and held fast to Reo, then jogged down the street.

* * *

Note from writer: Ok so things got messed up when I first put this up. Also I hate writing beginnings of stories because all I like to think about is the action and middle. So sorry for being short! Working on chapter two so it should be on soon! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1 and a half: Sora

**SERI AWASHIMA** slammed her fist down, anger boiling in her chest and seething in her veins. She was stupid enough to think her rebellious little sister would be normal, even after not seeing each other for two years. Fushimi and Andy sat at the computers, typing aggressively to figure out what caused the blackout that solely effected Scepter 4. Seri and the King stood over them watching the monitors intently.

"You mean all security footage was erased? How?"

"It looks like a virus from an outside source…"

"All records of the escapee's arrests were terminated as well," Fushimi grumbled, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"The circus my sister is in," Seri explained, "Is full of strains. It had to have been someone…"

"Then we arrest your sister until we get that girl and Mikoto back," Fushimi suggested.

The King shook his head, "We haven't any evidence to arrest her with. Just the fact she was in the building when they escaped."

"Do you think your sister released the Red King?" Andy asked cautiously, unsure of how Seri would react. Seri sighed.

"I don't know. She does things for no reason all the time…but why release someone she doesn't know? Anyway, we were supposed to get dinner tonight. I wonder if she'll still agree to see me after this stunt."

* * *

**IZUMO KUSANAGI** inspected the top of the bar while the other HOMRA members anxiously chattered about Mikoto's arrest.

"Thankfully, the violence he was arrested for wasn't any of our doing," he had said to the men, "They can't hold him for long."

But despite his attempts to ease them, the men were nervous for their leader. Some were enraged, like Yata. He kept pounding his fists into the tables and shouting about how the Blues were "gonna get it".

"Yata," Kusanagi spoke calmly, but the ice in his voice made Yata tense, "if you hit the table one more time I will smash your face into it, got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

The bell tied to the front door chimed as someone entered. Kusanagi looked up to see Mikoto opening the door and flicking a cigarette butt onto the sidewalk before entering. Everyone watched, baffled.

"Mikoto! You've been released already?" Tatara inquired happily.

"Haha! I knew it! Dumbass Blues!" Yata beamed.

"Yata shut up, you were the one saying we'd have to storm the place like two minutes ago!"

"SHUT UP!"

As the other began to bicker, Mikoto sat at a stool by Kusanagi, so he handed him water. "How'd you get released so quickly?"

"I didn't. Someone broke me out."

Everyone paused and looked to their King, waiting for an explanation.

"Who, Mikoto?"

"The Lieutenant's little sister,"

Izumo's jaw dropped, "Seri's sister?"

"Why would she do that?"

"She came through my ceiling," Mikoto said curtly. The confusion just deepened within the group.

A tiny voice suddenly sounded from the booth, "She's good."

Everyone turned to Anna, who was playing with her little red marbles. "What was that, Anna?"

She looked up, "The sister. She's good, I can tell." And then she looked back down at her marbles.

Kusanagi sighed, thoughts racing through his mind. He didn't know Seri had a sister. What was she like? Why would she be breaking people out of jail?

"Kusanagi," Mikoto said, "You still have to go to Alpha to pick things up from the owner?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Ok, let's go." Mikoto stood and walked back to the door. Anna slid off the red leather seat and looked up questioningly at Kusanagi.

"Sure," he said, "You can come, too. Totska you're in charge."

"Got it!" Tatara gave a thumbs up.

The sun had set, leaving only the horizon a pinkish yellow, the rest a dusty blue soon to turn to black. Kusanagi thought more of this Awashima sister. He pictured a replica of Seri; big breasts, cold personality. Or maybe an opposite personality?

"Mikoto?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Awashima's sister like?"

Mikoto looked up and thought silently, "Nothing like the Lieutenant."

Kusanagi hoped for a better answer, but didn't bother to ask further. They turned down an ally and nearly bumped into a man putting up posters along the facade of a building. Various posters with people and bright backgrounds lined the whole ally. Each said something like, "Come see Harlen the Strong this week at the Circus!" "Come see Bella Belle the Daredevil Beauty this week at the Circus!" Mikoto stopped in front of the Bella Belle poster. It was a girl with blonde hair tied into two buns, dressed in a skin tight, red metallic leotard.

"That's her," Mikoto said.

"Huh?"

He nodded at the poster, "That's the sister." And then kept going. Anna was staring at the posters.

"You ever been to a circus, Anna?"

She shook her head.

_I guess we'll have to look into tickets_, Kusanagi thought, motioning her to follow along.

* * *

**SERI AWASHIMA** waited in the restaurant that Sora had requested. It was a rock-n-roll themed pub called Alpha with a stage, a large bar, and a jukebox playing loud English rock music. Seri felt out of place in her white sundress and pearls. It took Sora a long time to arrive. Seri almost thought she was going to be stood up by her own sister.

Sora came bounding from behind her, "Here I am! Sorry!"

Seri embraced her little sister, forgetting the earlier events for a moment. Even at twenty Sora barely looked older than seventeen. She wore denim overall shorts over a black t-shirt and black sneakers with ankle-high socks sticking out. Her hair had grown so long since the last time Seri saw her.

"Jeez, Sora," she mumbled feeling slightly emotional, "you don't look any older I swear."

Sora grinned, "I bet I'll love to hear that when I'm thirty."

The sisters sat and talked for a long time, enjoying the music and telling stories of the past two years. Sora had many wonderful stories about the places she's been all over Japan, Europe, and even to America. When Sora left Seri was still in college, and so she explained her reasons for setting her studies aside to join the Blues. She explained Scepter 4's role here in Tokyo.

Sora's face slowly fell, "You arrest strains for using their powers?"

"In fewer words, yes. But it's the contract we have with the Mayor, to shield the general public from the individuals who have been giving these abilities. So we must relocate them."

Sora was still frowning, "Well why can't you just make it all known to the general public?"

"Because the public can't handle that–"

"So people can't ever be themselves just because others can't handle it?" Sora spit. Tension rose between the sisters. Seri took this opportunity to change the subject.

"You know, I was told my sister came to visit me, but when I came nobody was there. And then...We had two people escape our jail earlier this evening. You wouldn't have had anything to do with that when you visited me, did you?"

Sora didn't smile but her eyes glinted with mischief. "No clue what you're talking about."

Seri glared, "I know you're lying."

Sora crossed her arms, "And your proof?"

_Knew it, _Seri thought angrily. It was clear in her sister's face but she won't admit to anything. They glared at each other, a sister stare down, but then Sora broke eye contact and looked beyond Seri. Sora lifted a hand and gave a small wave and an friendly smile. Seri turned to see who she could be waving to.

The Red King was passing, hand raised in greeting. Kusangani and the Princess were with him and looked down at Seri and Sora, bewildered. The King looked at Seri and - almost embarrassed - shoved his hand into his pocket and continued on his way. Kusanagi gave Seri a confused smile and followed.

Seri snapped her head to her little sister, "And HOW do you know HIM?"

"Forget," Sora said with a shrug, not looking at Seri.

"Liar!"

Sora just sipped her iced tea, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips.


	3. Chapter 2: The Circus

A skinny girl stood beside the man in the suit in the alleyway. There were no streetlights, so the teenage boy could barely make out their features in the night. He could tell the girl was unhealthily skinny - with spider-like legs and bony elbows. Dark circles framed sunken eyes. She had wiry black hair and the t-shirt she was wearing was much too big on her tiny frame. She stared at the teen boy for a long time and then nodded. The man in the suit walked forward. The boy didn't understand, but he was terrified. He pleaded for them to let him go, but got a confusing response.

"_Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three…_" The man said and began to hum the tune of Pure Imagination, a song from the old movie _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. The boy's heart pounded hard against his chest in panic. The man was so close now. He reached out with a gloved hand, removed the white glove, and tapped the boy's forehead. Then there was blackness.

* * *

**SARUHIKO FUSHIMI's** morning went by maddeningly slow. There was no trace of the virus that only erased the security footage and reports of the arrest of the strain and the Red King. It was beginning to really annoy him. However, just after lunch, Akiyama came up to Fushimi with a thin manila folder.

"We just had a couple come in stating their son was kidnapped," he said, handing the folder to Fushimi. He opened it and flipped through the few pages.

"They're sure he's not just a runaway?"

"They tracked his phone this morning, since he never came home last night. It was smashed at the end of an alley. Which definitely raises suspicion."

Fushimi studied the file; seventeen-year-old Eiji Ito was an honors high schooler. _There is a chance he ran away_. "Wait, why are we dealing with a missing person case?" Fushimi asked.

"He's a strain," Akiyama replied.

Two hours of looking into Eiji Ito, a strain came in saying their friend had been approached by a man in a suit and then hasn't been heard from since. By the late afternoon, four disappearances had been reported. He took it to Lieutenant Awashima.

"They were all strains," Fushimi said. "Do you think someone is actually kidnapping them?"

Lieutenant Awashima looked doubtfully at the small stack of files, "I don't know… remember, the Circus that came to town is full of strains. My sister joined because she's a strain and she wanted to be with those like her. They could have taken this opportunity to do the same."

It made sense, but something told Fushimi that wasn't quite it. The Lieutenant offered that a few of them go to the first show tonight and take a look around, to see if the missing strains were indeed there. Fushimi didn't like the idea of going to the circus but reluctantly agreed to be one of those to go.

The show was to begin at 6:30. Fushimi, Lieutenant Awashima, and Akiyama kept their uniforms on and made their way to the red and white circus tent. Outside of the tent were food trucks, offering kabobs, cotton candy, and other treats for the teams of children swarming the area. Fushimi clicked his tongue. They approached a big fat man sitting in the box office, collecting tickets. He was pink-faced and looked overall jolly.

"Hello!" He greeted happily. He wore a red and white vest and a name tag that had the name 'SHO' written in block letters, "Tickets?"

Lieutenant Awashima held up her badge, "Actually, we are from Scepter 4. We need to conduct a quick investigation."

Fat Sho raised his eyebrows, "Ah, of course. Do you need to speak with the owner?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

Sho nodded and smiled a pudgy-faced smile, "Step right on in and I'll let him know you're here."

The circus tent looked much larger on the inside than it did from the outside. There was a foyer with bathrooms and a crystal chandelier with red curtains that lead to rows of seats. It was an amphitheater-style stage, with the audience rising and a flat, circle stage.

"Welcome!" A flamboyant voice sang from behind them. A man with gelled black hair, sharp eyes, and dressed in a suit with white gloves approached them. "My name is Nazar, I hear you have to investigate my circus?"

The Scepter 4 members all introduced themselves. He seemed a little off, but that should be expected of someone who owns a circus. He lead them to the areas between the curtains where the performers were preparing for the show. He explained what things were and who people are. A short blonde girl dressed in a red corset with gold fringe along the hem came bounding up to them. The Lieutenant smiled.

"Hey sis," the girl said to the Lieutenant, "You came to see the show?"

"For work reasons, yes," Lieutenant replied. The girl rolled her eyes but didn't drop her smile. She turned to Akiyama and Fushimi.

"I'm Sora, Seri's sister. You both work with her I see."

"You are related to my little star!?" Nazar exclaimed to the Lieutenant. He grabbed Sora's face between gloved hands, squishing her cheeks. She looked extremely uncomfortable. "Sora has become one of the crowd's favorite acts! What a little performer she is!"

"Oh I know," Lieutenant Awashima replied.

"Well, the show is going to start in a few minutes. Why don't you run along, Sora, and I'll show our guests to the best seats in the house!"

Sora just shrugged, waved, and was gone in the hustle of brightly colored costumes.

The first number was with the entire circus coming through the audience to loud, high energy jazz music. There were people on stilts with frilly ruffled collars, fire breathers, acrobats and a man with a lion. Fushimi leaned back, uninterested, and scanned the crowd. To his surprise, sitting only a few sections away was Misaki, Kusanagi, Anna, Totsuka, and the King. The King also didn't seem very interested and turned to make eye contact with Fushimi by chance. Immediately Fushimi looked away. All he hoped was that the King would know he wasn't there for pleasure.

The next number was the Lieutenant's sister's solo. She was lowered by a hula hoop from the ceiling. The music was slow at first, only strings and clashing of symbols. She twisted and bent herself in ways that made Fushimi squirm in his seat. She dangled herself by flexing a foot against the hula hoop and hung upside down. A white stallion then came barging into the ring just as the music picked up to the high-energy electric jazz like before. There was no reigns or saddle, only red feathers braided into the horse's mane. Sora let go and landed right on the stallion's back. She began to do gymnastics tricks while the horse galloped around the ring. She flipped, did back handsprings, balanced on one foot while holding the other straight beside her head. She'd flip off to sing some lines in a smooth, pretty voice and then continue with her tricks. Fushimi had to admit he was actually impressed with her. She stood in the middle of the ring, waving to the audience, and the stallion charged right for her. The entire audience tensed – unsure if this was part of the act. But it was, and she leapt up, landing sitting backward on the horse, and then flipped off and landed in a split just as the song ended suddenly. The crowd cheered extra loud for her.

* * *

"I'm surprised," Akiyama said as the trio left the circus tent, "I thought it would be a lot more geared towards children, but all the performers were really talented and did really cool stuff."

The Lieutenant nodded, "I agree. I didn't even know my sister could do half of what she did in there..."

Fushimi looked around, annoyed because it seemed like even the Lieutenant forgot why they had come to the circus in the first place. They didn't ask any questions nor really look into anything suspicious. His eyes found his old clan members again, this time standing with the Lieutenant's sister. She was handing one of the bright red feathers to Anna. Although Anna's face was stoic, as it usually is, her eyes were beaming with excitement. Even Fushimi could see that from here.

* * *

**TATARA TOTSUKA** took a deep breath of the summer evening breeze mixed with the yummy aroma of the food in the trucks. The HOMRA members who went to the circus with Anna was still standing outside of the tent with Sora Awashima. Only a few other stragglers from the audience were left getting food before the trucks closed for the night. It didn't take long for Tatara to decide he liked Sora. She was friendly and funny. It seemed like the others enjoyed her company as well. They were hooked onto her stories of touring America and Europe. They were hooked on her stories of touring America and Europe and the way people were overseas. She would mimic people's voices and her face got more and more animated as she got to her favorite parts of the story. It made them laugh.

They talked until the trucks closed. The HOMRA men met the little boy Reo and Sora's closest friend, Ichika. They showed off their abilities, Reo can teleport via bubble, and Ichika can track and pick up scents from many meters away. They joked around with each other, and Reo played a little guitar. He was extremely skilled for a young boy. Tatara began to sing, then Sora joined in.

"Soraaa," a voice sang. She turned and her smile fell a little.

"Hi, Nazar. Hi, Talia." her voice was tight, like she was trying to stay friendly. The man had gelled hair that looked like black grease was in his hair. His smile was too wide and forced to be sincere. In fact it made Tatara feel uneasy. There was a girl beside him, probably 13 years old. She looked sickly skinny with dark bags under black eyes. The girl pulled at the man's suit sleeve and pointed at the group.

"Who are these gentlemen? Oh, and the little lady?"

Sora's smile was more forced now. More worried, "Um, they work at a local bar…"

Nazar's eyes narrowed, "Ah,"

"Hi!" Tatara began, "It's nice to-"

"Well it's getting late and we have another show to prepare for in the morning so Sora has to get going, kayy?" The creepy smile widened. His high, exuberant voice sounded like he was singing everything he said in a hissy tone. HOMRA's King looked at Sora. She didn't protest. Instead she glanced awkwardly at the ground.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I'll see you guys around I guess."

"Oh, alright. Bye, Sora." Tatara waved. The others said their goodbyes. When Sora reached Nazar's side, he gripped her arm tightly and tugged her along. Tatara turned to go, and saw the look on his King's face. Angry, narrowed eyes glared at Nazar's back.

"King?"

Mikoto snapped out of his angry trance. He placed a cigarette between his lips and muttered, "Something's weird about him."

"I agree," Tatara agreed, glancing back over his shoulder, thinking of Sora's uneasy look.


End file.
